halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Madison Montgomery0/Llegar a ser como Dios
Llegar a ser como Dios Una de las imágenes más comunes y similares de las religiones orientales y occidentales es la de Dios como padre y los seres humanos como hijos Suyos. Miles de millones oran a Dios reconociéndolo como su padre, invocando el carácter de hermanos y hermanas de todas las personas a fin de promover la paz, y tienden una mano al cansado y al atribulado movidos por una profunda convicción de que cada uno de los hijos de Dios tiene un valor inmenso. Las personas de diferentes religiones comprenden la relación padre-hijo entre Dios y los seres humanos de maneras significativamente diferentes. Algunos comprenden la frase “hijo de Dios” como un título honorario reservado sólo para los que creen en Dios y aceptan Su guía como aceptarían la de un padre. Muchos ven las descripciones de la relación de Dios padre-hijo con el género humano como metáforas para expresar Su amor por Sus creaciones y la dependencia de ellos de Su sustento y protección. Los Santos de los Últimos Días ven a todas las personas como hijos de Dios en un sentido total y completo; consideran que cada persona tiene un origen, una naturaleza y un potencial divinos. Cada uno tiene un núcleo eterno y es “un amado hijo o hija procreado como espíritu por padres celestiales”1. Cada uno posee simientes de divinidad y debe escoger si vivirá en armonía o en tensión con dicha divinidad. Por medio de la expiación de Jesucristo, todas las personas pueden “progresar hacia la perfección y finalmente lograr su destino divino”2. Tal como un niño puede desarrollar los atributos de sus padres con el tiempo, la naturaleza divina que heredan los seres humanos puede desarrollarse igualmente para llegar a ser como la del Padre Celestial. El deseo de nutrir la divinidad en Sus hijos es uno de los atributos de Dios que más inspira, motiva y hace sentir humildes a los miembros de la Iglesia. La guía amorosa y el atributo paterno de Dios pueden ayudar a que cada uno de Sus hijos tenga la disposición y sea obediente a recibir de Su plenitud y Su gloria. Este conocimiento transforma la manera en que los Santos de los Últimos Días ven a sus semejantes. La enseñanza de que los hombres y las mujeres tienen el potencial de ser exaltados en un estado de divinidad se extiende claramente más allá de lo que entienden la mayoría de las iglesias cristianas contemporáneas y expresa para los Santos de los Últimos Días un anhelo, arraigado en la Biblia, de vivir como Dios vive, de amar como Él ama y de prepararse para todo lo que nuestro amoroso Padre Celestial desea para Sus hijos. ¿Qué se dice en la Biblia acerca del potencial divino del ser humano? De varios pasajes bíblicos se deduce que los seres humanos pueden llegar a ser semejantes a Dios. La semejanza de los seres humanos con Dios se recalca en el primer capítulo de Génesis: “Y dijo Dios: Hagamos al hombre a nuestra imagen, conforme a nuestra semejanza… Y creó Dios al hombre a su imagen, a imagen de Dios lo creó; varón y hembra los creó”3. Después de que Adán y Eva comieron del fruto del “árbol del conocimiento del bien y el mal”, Dios dijo que “han llegado a ser como uno de nosotros”4, sugiriendo que ya estaba en marcha un proceso de acercamiento a la divinidad. Más adelante, también en el Antiguo Testamento, en un pasaje del libro de Salmos se expresa: “Yo dije: Vosotros sois dioses, y todos vosotros hijos del Altísimo”5. Hay pasajes del Nuevo Testamento que también señalan esta doctrina. Cuando Jesús fue acusado de blasfemia basándose en que “tú, siendo hombre, te crees Dios”, Él respondió, haciéndose eco de lo expresado en Salmos: “¿No está escrito en vuestra ley: Yo dije: Sois dioses?”6. En el Sermón del Monte, Jesús mandó a Sus discípulos que fueran “perfectos, así como vuestro Padre que está en los cielos es perfecto”7. A su vez, el apóstol Pedro se refirió a las “preciosas y grandísimas promesas” del Salvador que nos facultarían para llegar a ser “participantes de la naturaleza divina”8. El apóstol Pablo enseñó que somos “linaje de Dios” y, por lo tanto, recalcó que “somos hijos de Dios. Y si hijos, también herederos; herederos de Dios, y coherederos con Cristo”9. El libro de Apocalipsis contiene la siguiente promesa de Jesucristo: “Al que venciere, yo le daré que se siente conmigo en mi trono, así como yo he vencido y me he sentado con mi Padre en su trono”10. Estos pasajes pueden interpretarse de diferentes maneras; aunque viéndolos a través de los lentes esclarecedores de la revelación que recibió José Smith, los Santos de los Últimos Días veían estas Escrituras como manifestaciones directas de la naturaleza y el potencial divinos del ser humano. Muchos otros cristianos interpretan los mismos pasajes de forma más metafórica debido a su visión de la Biblia a través de las distintas interpretaciones doctrinales posteriores al período que se describe en el Nuevo Testamento. ¿Cómo han cambiado las ideas sobre la divinidad a lo largo de la historia del cristianismo? Las creencias de los Santos de los Últimos Días les habrían resultado más familiares a las primeras generaciones de cristianos que a muchos cristianos de la actualidad. Muchos padres de la iglesia (teólogos y maestros influyentes de los albores del cristianismo) hablaban con aprobación de la idea de que los seres humanos podrían convertirse en seres divinos. Un erudito moderno menciona “la ubicuidad de la doctrina de la deificación” —la enseñanza de que los seres humanos podrían llegar a ser dioses— como algo presente en los primeros siglos después de la muerte de Cristo11. Ireneo, uno de los padres de la iglesia, fallecido en el año 202 d. C., afirmó que Jesucristo “por medio de Su amor trascendente, llegó ser como nosotros a fin de que podamos llegar a ser cómo Él es”12. Clemente de Alejandría (aprox. 150–215 d. C.) escribió que “la Palabra de Dios se hizo hombre para que tú puedas aprender del hombre cómo éste puede llegar a ser un Dios”13. Basilio el Grande (330–379 d. C.) también celebra esta perspectiva, no sólo “ser hechos semejantes a Dios”, sino “mucho más que eso: el ser hecho un Dios”14. Lo que los padres de la Iglesia primitiva quisieron decir exactamente cuando hablaban de llegar a ser Dios queda abierto a interpretaciones15, pero es evidente que las referencias a la deificación se vieron más impugnadas hacia finales del período romano, y ya eran escasas en la Edad Media. La primera objeción conocida por un padre de la Iglesia a la enseñanza de la deificación se produce en el siglo V16. Cien años más tarde las enseñanzas de “llegar a ser un Dios” tienen un alcance más restringido, como ocurre con la definición de Pseudo Dionisio Areopagita (aprox. 500 años d. C.): “La deificación... es alcanzar la semejanza a Dios y la unión con él en la medida de lo posible”17. ¿Por qué estas creencias perdieron su lugar prominente? Tal vez las perspectivas cambiantes sobre la creación del mundo hayan contribuido a una variación gradual hacia puntos de vista más limitados del potencial humano. Los primeros comentarios judíos y cristianos sobre la creación asumen que Dios había organizado el mundo con materiales que ya existían, haciendo hincapié en la bondad de Dios al modelar un orden adecuado para el sostén de la vida18; pero la incursión de nuevas ideas filosóficas en el siglo II condujo al desarrollo de la doctrina de que Dios creó el universo ex nihilo, es decir, “de la nada”. Ésta llegó a convertirse en la enseñanza dominante en el mundo cristiano en cuanto a la Creación19. A fin de hacer hincapié en el poder de Dios, muchos teólogos razonaron que nada podría haber existido tanto tiempo como Él. Llegó a ser importante en los círculos cristianos afirmar que, originalmente, Dios había estado completamente solo. La creación ex nihilo ampliaba la brecha percibida entre Dios y los seres humanos. Llegó a ser menos habitual que se enseñara que las almas humanas habían existido antes del mundo o que en el futuro podrían heredar y desarrollar los atributos de Dios en su totalidad20. Poco a poco, a medida que cobraban mayor trascendencia la degradación de la humanidad y la inmensa distancia entre Creador y criatura, el concepto de la deificación se desvaneció en el cristianismo occidental21, aunque sigue siendo un pilar central de la ortodoxia griega, una de las tres ramas principales del cristianismo22. ¿Cómo se introdujeron las ideas de la deificación entre los Santos de los Últimos Días? Los primeros Santos de los Últimos Días procedían de una sociedad dominada por protestantes de habla inglesa, la mayoría de los cuales aceptaba la creación ex nihilo y la definición de la Confesión de Fe de Westminster de que Dios era un ser “sin cuerpo, partes ni pasiones”23. Probablemente sabían poco o nada acerca de la diversidad de creencias cristianas en los primeros siglos posteriores al ministerio de Jesucristo o de los primeros escritos cristianos sobre la deificación. Pero las revelaciones recibidas por José Smith diferían de las ideas predominantes de la época y enseñaban doctrina que, para algunos, supuso el reinicio de los debates sobre la naturaleza de Dios, la creación y la humanidad. Las primeras revelaciones que recibió José Smith enseñaban que los seres humanos son creados a imagen de Dios y que Él se preocupa profundamente por Sus hijos. En el Libro de Mormón, un profeta “vio el dedo del señor” y se asombró al saber que la forma física del ser humano estaba hecho verdaderamente a imagen de Dios24. En otra revelación anterior, Enoc (de quien en la Biblia se dice que “caminaba con Dios”25) fue testigo de cómo Dios lloró por Sus creaciones. Cuando Enoc le preguntó: “¿Cómo es posible que llores?”, aprendió que la compasión de Dios por el sufrimiento humano es inherente a Su amor26. José Smith también aprendió que Dios desea que Sus hijos reciban el mismo tipo de existencia exaltada que tiene Él. Dios declaró: “Ésta es mi obra y mi gloria: Llevar a cabo la inmortalidad y la vida eterna del hombre”27. En 1832, José Smith y Sidney Rigdon experimentaron una visión de la vida eterna en la que aprendieron que los justos e injustos por igual recibirían la inmortalidad mediante una resurrección universal, pero sólo aquellos “que vencen por la fe, y son sellados por el Santo Espíritu de la promesa” recibirían la plenitud de la gloria de Dios y serán “dioses, sí, los hijos de Dios”28. Otra revelación no tardó en confirmar que “los santos serán llenos de la gloria de él, y recibirán su herencia y serán hechos iguales con él”29. Los Santos de los Últimos Días emplean el término exaltación para describir la gloriosa recompensa de recibir una herencia plena como hijos de nuestro Padre Celestial, la cual está disponible gracias a la expiación de Cristo mediante la obediencia a las leyes y ordenanzas del Evangelio30. Esta visión impresionante del futuro potencial de cada ser humano vino acompañada de enseñanzas reveladas sobre el pasado de la humanidad. A medida que José Smith seguía recibiendo revelaciones, aprendió que la luz o inteligencia que conforma la esencia de cada alma humana “no fue creada ni hecha, ni tampoco lo puede ser”. Dios es el Padre de cada espíritu humano y dado que sólo “espíritu y elemento, inseparablemente unidos, reciben una plenitud de gozo”, Él presentó un plan para que los seres humanos recibieran un cuerpo físico y progresaran por medio de su experiencia terrenal hacia una plenitud de gozo. Nacer en esta vida no es, pues, el principio de la vida de una persona: “También el hombre fue en el principio con Dios”31. Igualmente, José Smith enseñó que el mundo material tiene raíces eternas, rechazando así por entero el concepto de creación ex nihilo. “La tierra, el agua, etc., todos ellos existían en un estado elemental desde la eternidad”, dijo en un sermón en 183932. Dios organizó el universo con elementos que ya existían. José Smith siguió recibiendo revelación sobre la naturaleza divina y la exaltación durante los últimos dos años de su vida. En una revelación registrada en julio de 1843 que vinculaba la exaltación con el matrimonio eterno, el Señor declaró que los que guardan sus convenios, entre ellos el del matrimonio eterno, heredarían “toda altura y toda profundidad”. “Entonces”, dice la revelación, “serán dioses, porque no tendrán fin”. Recibirán “una... continuación de las simientes por siempre jamás”33. El siguiente mes de abril, sintiendo que “su relación con Dios nunca había sido tan cercana como en ese momento”34, José Smith habló sobre la naturaleza de Dios y el futuro de la humanidad a los Santos que se habían reunido para una conferencia general de la Iglesia. En parte, él aprovechó la ocasión para reflexionar sobre la muerte de un miembro de la Iglesia llamado King Follett que había fallecido inesperadamente el mes anterior. Soplaba el viento cuando se levantó para hablar, por lo que le pidió a los presentes que prestaran su más “profunda atención” y “oren para que el Señor fortalezca mis pulmones” y detuviera el viento hasta comunicar todo su mensaje 35. “¿Qué clase de ser es Dios?”, analizó. El ser humano precisa saberlo, analizó él, porque “si el hombre no comprende el carácter de Dios, no se comprende a sí mismo”36. En esa frase, el Profeta quitó el abismo que había entre Dios y el género humano causado por siglos de confusión. La esencia de la naturaleza humana es divina. Dios “era una vez como uno de nosotros” y “todos los espíritus que Él envió al mundo” eran igualmente “susceptibles de engrandecimiento”. José Smith predicó que mucho antes de la formación del mundo, Dios se hallaba “Él mismo en medio” de estos seres y “consideró propio instituir leyes por las que el resto pudiera tener el privilegio de avanzar como Él mismo”37 y ser “exaltado” con Él38. José dijo a los Santos allí reunidos: “Tienen que aprender a ser dioses”39. Para ello, los Santos tienen que aprender la divinidad, es decir, ser más como Dios. Éste sería un proceso continuo que requeriría paciencia, fe, arrepentimiento continuo, obediencia a los mandamientos del Evangelio y confianza en Cristo. Es como subir una escalera, las personas tienen que aprender los “primeros principios del Evangelio” y continuar más allá de los límites del conocimiento terrenal, hasta que puedan “aprender los últimos principios del Evangelio” cuando llegue el momento40. “No se puede comprender todo en este mundo”, dijo José41. “Entenderlo todo tomará mucho tiempo después de la tumba”42. Ésa fue la última vez que el Profeta habló en una conferencia general, pues tres meses más tarde un populacho irrumpió en la cárcel de Carthage y lo martirizó a él y a su hermano Hyrum. ¿Qué se ha enseñado en la Iglesia acerca de la naturaleza divina desde José Smith? Desde ese sermón, conocido como el Discurso de King Follett, en la Iglesia se ha enseñado la doctrina de que los seres humanos pueden progresar hacia la exaltación y la divinidad. Lorenzo Snow, quinto Presidente de la Iglesia, acuñó una frase bien conocida: “Así como el hombre es, Dios una vez fue. Así como Dios es, el hombre puede llegar a ser”43. Poco se ha revelado sobre la primera mitad del párrafo y, en consecuencia, poco se enseña al respecto. Cuando un periodista le preguntó sobre este tema al Presidente de la Iglesia, Gordon B. Hinckley, en 1997, éste le respondió: “Eso entra en cierta teología muy profunda de la que no sabemos mucho”. Cuando se le preguntó sobre la creencia en el potencial divino de los seres humanos, el presidente Hinckley respondió: “Bueno, como Dios es, el hombre puede llegar a ser. Creemos en el progreso eterno. Muy enfáticamente”44. Eliza R. Snow, una líder de la Iglesia y poetisa, se regocijó con la doctrina de que somos, en un sentido pleno y absoluto, hijos de Dios. “Antes te llamaba Padre, / sin saber por qué lo fue”, escribió. “Mas la luz del Evangelio / aclaróme el porqué.” A los Santos de los Últimos Días también les ha emocionado el conocimiento de que su linaje divino incluye una Madre Celestial, así como un Padre Celestial. Manifestando esa verdad, Eliza R. Snow preguntó: “¿Hay en los cielos padres solos?”, a lo que respondió con un no rotundo: “Clara la verdad está; / la verdad eterna muestra: / madre hay también allá”45. Ese conocimiento tiene un papel importante en las creencias de los Santos de los Últimos Días. El élder Dallin H. Oaks, del Quórum de los Doce Apóstoles, escribió: “Nuestra teología empieza con padres eternos; nuestra mayor aspiración es llegar a ser como ellos”46. La naturaleza divina del ser humano y su potencial para la lograr la exaltación son temas que se han enseñado repetidas veces en discursos de conferencias generales, revistas de la Iglesia y otros materiales de la Iglesia. La “Naturaleza divina” es uno de los ocho valores fundamentales del programa de las Mujeres Jóvenes de la Iglesia. “La Familia: Una Proclamación para el Mundo” contiene de manera prominente enseñanzas sobre el linaje divino, la naturaleza y el potencial de los seres humanos. La naturaleza divina y la exaltación son enseñanzas esenciales y apreciadas en la Iglesia. ¿La creencia en la exaltación hace que los Santos de los Últimos Días sean politeístas? Para algunos observadores, la doctrina de que los seres humanos deben esforzarse por alcanzar la divinidad podría evocar imágenes de panteones antiguos con deidades que competían entre sí; sin embargo, tales imágenes son incompatibles con la doctrina de los Santos de los Últimos Días. Los Santos de los Últimos Días creen que los hijos de Dios le adorarán a Él siempre. Nuestro progreso no cambiará Su identidad como nuestro Padre y nuestro Dios. De hecho, nuestra relación eterna y exaltada con ÉI será parte de la “plenitud de gozo” que Él desea para nosotros. Los Santos de los Últimos Días también creen firmemente en la unidad fundamental de la divinidad; creen que Dios el Padre, Jesucristo el Hijo y el Espíritu Santo, aunque seres distintos, están unidos en propósito y doctrina47. Es así como los Santos de los Últimos Días comprenden la oración de Jesús a favor de Sus discípulos a lo largo del tiempo: “Para que todos sean uno, como tú, oh Padre, en mí, y yo en ti, que también ellos sean uno en nosotros”48. Si los seres humanos no viven en armonía con la bondad de Dios, no pueden crecer en Su gloria. José Smith enseñó que “los poderes del cielo... no pueden ser gobernados ni manejados sino conforme a los principios de la rectitud”. Cuando los seres humanos abandonan desinteresadamente los propósitos y las normas de Dios, “los cielos se retiran y el espíritu del Señor es ofendido”49. El orgullo es incompatible con el progreso; la falta de unidad es imposible entre seres exaltados. ¿Cómo se imaginan los Santos de los Últimos Días la exaltación? Dado que las concepciones humanas de la realidad están necesariamente limitadas a la vida terrenal, las religiones tienen dificultades para articular adecuadamente su visión de la gloria eterna. El apóstol Pablo escribió: “Cosas que ojo no vio, ni oído oyó, ni han subido al corazón del hombre, son las que Dios ha preparado para aquellos que le aman”50. Estas limitaciones facilitan el que las imágenes de la salvación parezcan exageradas y desatinadas cuando se las representa en la cultura popular. Por ejemplo, expresiones de las Escrituras acerca de la profunda paz y de la inmensa alegría de la salvación a menudo se reflejan en imágenes bien conocidas de personas sentadas sobre sus propias nubes y tocando arpas después de morir. La doctrina de los Santos de los Últimos Días acerca de la exaltación suele verse reducida en los medios de comunicación a imágenes caricaturizadas de personas recibiendo sus propios planetas. Una nube y arpa apenas representan una imagen satisfactoria del gozo eterno, aunque muchos cristianos estarían de acuerdo en que la música inspiradora puede ser un pequeño anticipo del gozo de la salvación eterna. Del mismo modo, si bien unos pocos Santos de los Últimos Días se identificarían con la caricatura de tener su propio planeta, la mayoría estaría de acuerdo en que la admiración inspirada por la creación apunta a nuestro potencial creativo en las eternidades. Los Santos de los Últimos Días tienden a imaginar la exaltación mediante los lentes de lo sagrado en la vida mortal. Ellos ven las semillas de la divinidad en el gozo de dar a luz hijos y criarlos, en el amor intenso que sienten por sus pequeños, en el impulso de tender una mano a los demás por medio del servicio caritativo, en los momentos en los que están sorprendidos por la belleza y el orden del universo, y en el firme sentimiento de lo que es real gracias a los convenios divinos que hacen y observan. Los miembros de la Iglesia no conciben la exaltación por medio de imágenes de lo que van a conseguir sino mediante la sociabilidad que tienen ahora y la manera en que ésta podría ser purificada y elevada. En las Escrituras se nos enseña: “La misma sociabilidad que existe entre nosotros aquí, existirá entre nosotros allá; pero la acompañará una gloria eterna que ahora no conocemos”51. ¿Cuán importantes son las enseñanzas sobre la exaltación en el conjunto general de las creencias de los Santos de los Últimos Días? La enseñanza de que los seres humanos tienen una naturaleza y un futuro divino describen la forma en que los Santos de los Últimos Días perciben la doctrina fundamental. Tal vez lo más importante sea que esa creencia en la naturaleza divina nos ayuda a apreciar más profundamente la expiación de Jesucristo. Si bien muchos teólogos cristianos han expresado la magnitud de la expiación del Salvador haciendo hincapié en la degeneración humana, los Santos de los Últimos Días entienden la magnitud de la expiación de Cristo en términos del vasto potencial humano que hace posible. La expiación de Cristo no sólo brinda el perdón del pecado y la victoria sobre la muerte, sino que también redime las relaciones imperfectas, sana las heridas espirituales que sofocan el crecimiento, fortalece a las personas y les permite desarrollar los atributos de Cristo52. Los Santos de los Últimos Días creen que es sólo por medio de la expiación de Jesucristo que podemos tener una firme esperanza de la gloria eterna, y que podemos acceder plenamente al poder de Su Expiación sólo por la fe en Jesucristo, el arrepentimiento, el bautismo, la recepción del don del Espíritu Santo y el perseverar hasta el fin, al seguir la instrucción y el ejemplo de Cristo53. Por lo tanto, a aquellos que lleguen a ser como Dios y entren en la plenitud de Su gloria se les describe como personas que han sido hechas perfectas “mediante Jesús, el mediador del nuevo convenio, que obró esta perfecta expiación derramando su propia sangre”54. El cobrar conciencia del potencial divino de los seres humanos influye también en la comprensión que los Santos de los Últimos Días tienen de los principios del Evangelio, tales como la importancia de los mandamientos divinos, la función de los templos y la santidad del albedrío moral personal. La creencia de que los seres humanos son en realidad hijos de Dios también modifica la conducta y las actitudes de los Santos de los Últimos Días. Por ejemplo, aun en las sociedades donde las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales y casuales se consideran aceptables, los Santos de los Últimos Días conservan una profunda reverencia por los poderes divinos de la procreación en cuanto a la intimidad sexual humana y mantienen un compromiso con una norma más elevada en cuanto al uso de esos poderes sagrados. Ciertos estudios sugieren que los Santos de los Últimos Días conceden una prioridad excepcionalmente elevada al matrimonio y al ser padres55, consecuencia en parte de una fuerte creencia en la existencia de unos padres celestiales y el compromiso de esforzarse por alcanzar esa divinidad. Conclusión Todos los seres humanos son hijos de padres celestiales amorosos y poseen las semillas de la divinidad en su interior. En Su amor infinito, Dios invita a Sus hijos a cultivar su potencial eterno por medio de la gracia de Dios y por medio de la expiación del Señor Jesucristo56. La doctrina del potencial eterno de los seres humanos para llegar a ser como su Padre Celestial es esencial en el evangelio de Jesucristo e inspira amor, esperanza y gratitud en el corazón de los Santos de los Últimos Días fieles. Recursos “La Familia: Una Proclamación para el Mundo”, Liahona, noviembre de 2010, pág. 129. “La Familia: Una Proclamación para el Mundo”, pág. 129. Génesis 1:26–27. Génesis 2:17; 3:22. Salmos 82:6. Juan 10:33–34. Mateo 5:48. La palabra perfecto en Mateo 5:48 también se pueden traducir como todo o completo, lo cual implica un objetivo distante y un esfuerzo continuo y coordinado (véase Russell M. Nelson, “La inminencia de la perfección”, Liahona, enero de 1996, pág. 99). 2 Pedro 1:4. Hechos 17:29; Romanos 8:16–17. Apocalipsis 3:21. Norman Russell, The Doctrine of Deification in the Greek Patristic Tradition, 2004, pág. 6. Ireneo , “Against Heresies”, en Alexander Roberts y James Donaldson, editores, The Ante-Nicene Fathers: Translations of the Writings of the Father Down to A.D. 325, 1977, tomo I, pág. 526. Clemente, “Exhortation to the Heathen”, en Roberts y Donaldson, Íbid., tomo II, pág. 174. San Basilio el Grande, “On the Spirit”, en Philip Schaff y Henry Wace, editores, A Select Library of Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers of the Christian Church, 2ª edición, 1994, tomo VIII, pág. 16. Existen importantes diferencias probables, así como semejanzas, entre el pensamiento de los padres de la Iglesia y las enseñanzas de los Santos de los Últimos Días. Para un análisis de las semejanzas y las diferencias entre la exaltación, tal como lo entienden los Santos de los Últimos Días, y la comprensión de la ortodoxia griega actual respecto a las declaraciones de los padres de la Iglesia sobre la deificación, véase Jordan Vajda, “Partakers of the Divine Nature: A Comparative Analysis of Patristic and Mormon Doctrines of Divinization”, Occasional Papers Series, Nº 3, 2002, disponible en maxwellinstitute.byu.edu. Véase Vladimir Kharlamov, “Rhetorical Application of Theosis in Greek Patristic Theology”, en Michael J. Christensen y Jeffery A. Wittung, editores, Partakers of the Divine Nature: The History and Development of Deification in the Christian Traditions, 2008, pág. 115. Citado en Russell, Doctrine of Deification, pág. 1; cursiva agregada. Como dijo Justino Mártir, padre de la Iglesia del siglo II: “Se nos ha enseñado que Él en el principio, por Su bondad y por causa del hombre, creó todas las cosas de materia sin forma” (The First Apology of Justin, en Roberts y Donaldson, Ante-Nicene Fathers, tomo 1, pág. 165; véase también Frances Young, “‘Creatio Ex Nihilo’: A Context for the Emergence of the Christian Doctrine of Creation”, Scottish Journal of Theology, tomo 44, n.º 1, 1991, págs. 139–151; Markus Bockmuehl, “Creation Ex Nihilo in Palestinian Judaism and Early Christianity”, Scottish Journal of Theology, tomo LXVI, Nº 3, 2012, págs. 253–270). Para más información sobre el contexto del siglo II que concibió la creación ex nihilo, véase Gerhard May, Creatio Ex Nihilo: The Doctrine of ‘Creation out of Nothing’ in Early Christian Thought, 2004. Véase Terryl L. Givens, When Souls Had Wings: Pre-Mortal Existence in Western Thought, 2010. Hubo un resurgimiento menor de la doctrina de la deificación en el cristianismo occidental generado por un grupo de eruditos religiosos ingleses del siglo XVII denominado Cambridge Platonists. (Véase Benjamin Whichcote, “The Manifestation of Christ and the Deification of Man”, en C. A. Patrides, editor, The Cambridge Platonists, 1980, pág. 70.) En “The Place of Theosis in Orthodox Theology”, Andrew Louth describe la ortodoxia oriental centrada en un “arco mayor que comprende desde la creación hasta la deificación”, y considera que las teologías católica y protestante se han centrado en un “arco menor parcial que abarca desde la Caída hasta la redención”, excluyendo ese todo (en Christensen y Wittung, Partakers of the Divine Nature, pág. 35). Westminster Confession of Faith, capítulo 2, 1646. La Confesión de Fe de Westminster fue redactada por la Asamblea de Westminster en 1646 como una norma para la doctrina, la adoración y el gobierno de la Iglesia de Inglaterra, y su contenido ha definido la adoración de una serie de iglesias protestante desde su redacción. Éter 3:6; véase también Doctrina y Convenios 130:22; Moisés 6:8–9. Sobre las enseñanzas de José Smith acerca del cuerpo de Dios, véase David L. Paulsen, “The Doctrine of Divine Embodiment: Restoration, Judeo-Christian, and Philosophical Perspectives”, BYU Studies, tomo XXXV, Nº 4, 1995–1996, págs. 13–39, disponible en byustudies.byu.edu. Génesis 5:22. Véase Moisés 7:31–37. Acerca de la profundidad de esta metáfora, véase Terryl Givens y Fiona Givens, The God Who Weeps: How Mormonism Makes Sense of Life, 2012. Moisés 1:39. Doctrina y Convenios 76:53, 58. Doctrina y Convenios 88:107. Véase Dallin H. Oaks, “No tendrás dioses ajenos”, Liahona, noviembre de 2013; Russell M. Nelson, “La salvación y la exaltación”, Liahona, mayo de 2008; véase también Artículos de Fe 1:3. Doctrina y Convenios 93:29, 33. José Smith, comentarios realizados antes del 8 de agosto de 1839, en Andrew F. Ehat y Lyndon W. Cook, editores, The Words of Joseph Smith: The Contemporary Accounts of the Nauvoo Discourses of the Prophet Joseph, 1980, pág. 9; disponible también en josephsmithpapers.org (sólo disponible en inglés). Doctrina y Convenios 132:19–20. Diario de Wilford Woodruff, 6 de abril de 1844, Biblioteca de Historia de la Iglesia, Salt Lake City. Discurso, 7 de abril de 1844; relación de William Clayton, disponible en josephsmithpapers.org (sólo disponible en inglés). Si bien el discurso de King Follett representa el análisis más pormenorizado y conocido de José Smith sobre la naturaleza divina y la exaltación, conviene notar que a causa del viento que hizo ese día y las limitaciones inherentes a las técnicas de transcripción, no se puede tener la certeza de cuáles fueron las palabras exactas o completas de José Smith durante dicho sermón. Los relatos parciales de cuatro testigos y una publicación temprana conforman un registro, si bien imperfecto, de lo que José Smith enseñó en aquella ocasión, y de lo que sus enseñanzas nos permiten atisbar el sentido de numerosos pasajes de las Escrituras. No obstante, el texto que ha sobrevivido del sermón no está canonizado y no se debe considerar como una norma de doctrina por sí misma. Para las relaciones de Willard Richards, William Clayton, Thomas Bullock, Wilford Woodruff y la edición del 15 de agosto de 1844 del Times and Seasons, véase “Accounts of the ‘King Follett Sermon’” en el sitio web The Joseph Smith Papers (sólo disponible en inglés). Discurso, 7 de abril de 1844; relación de Willard Richards, disponible en josephsmithpapers.org (sólo disponible en inglés), ortografía actualizada. Discurso, 7 de abril de 1844; relación de William Clayton, disponible en josephsmithpapers.org (sólo disponible en inglés). Discurso, 7 de abril de 1844; relación de Wilford Woodruff, disponible en josephsmithpapers.org (sólo disponible en inglés), ortografía actualizada. Discurso, 7 de abril de 1844; relación de William Clayton, disponible en josephsmithpapers.org (sólo disponible en inglés). Discurso, 7 de abril de 1844; relación de Thomas Bullock, disponible en josephsmithpapers.org (sólo disponible en inglés). Discurso, 7 de abril de 1844; relación de William Clayton, disponible en josephsmithpapers.org (sólo disponible en inglés). Discurso, 7 de abril de 1844; relación de Wilford Woodruff, disponible en josephsmithpapers.org (sólo disponible en inglés). Eliza R. Snow, Biography and Family Record of Lorenzo Snow, 1884, pág. 46. El verso pareado, que nunca ha sido canonizado, se ha formulado de maneras ligeramente diferentes. Para otras variantes, véase The Teachings of Lorenzo Snow, editado por Clyde J. Williams, 1996, págs. 1–9. Don Lattin, “Musings of the Main Mormon”, San Francisco Chronicle, 13 de abril de 1997; véase también David Van Biema, “Kingdom Come”, Time, 4 de agosto de 1997, pág. 56. Publicado por primera vez como un poema, éste más tarde se convirtió en un himno reconocido. (Eliza R. Snow, “My Father in Heaven”, Times and Seasons, 15 de noviembre de 1845, pág. 1039; “Oh mi Padre”, Himnos, Nº 187; véase también Jill Mulvay Derr, “The Significance of ‘O My Father’ in the Personal Journey of Eliza R. Snow”, BYU Studies, tomo XXXVI, Nº 1, 1996–1997, págs. 84–126, disponible en byustudies.byu.edu.) Acerca del pensamiento de los Santos de los Últimos Días sobre la Madre Celestial, véase David L. Paulsen y Martin Pulido, “‘A Mother There’: A Survey of Historical Teachings about Mother in Heaven”, BYU Studies, tomo 50, n.º 1, 2011, págs. 70–97, disponible en byustudies.byu.edu. Dallin H. Oaks, “La Apostasía y la Restauración”, Liahona, julio de 1995, pág. 95. Véase Doctrina y Convenios 130:22. Juan 17:21. Doctrina y Convenios 121:36–37. 1 Corintios 2:9. Doctrina y Convenios 130:2. Véase Alma 7:11–12. Véase 2 Nefi 31:20; Artículos de Fe 1:4. Doctrina y Convenios 76:69. Véase “Mormons in America—Certain in Their Beliefs, Uncertain of Their Place in Society”, Pew Research, Religion and Public Life Project, 12 de enero de 2012, disponible en pewforum.org. Moroni 10:32–33; Guía para el Estudio de las Escrituras, “Gracia”. La Iglesia reconoce la contribución de eruditos al contenido de este artículo; su trabajo se utiliza con permiso. Categoría:Entradas